The Day the Moon Fell
by Queen Magical Bunny Babe
Summary: In the mist of trying to change herself Serena looses something very special.
1. bad test, bad friends

I do not own Sailor Moon. I would like to take this space to thank for everything they have done. Letting me post my story and read others This is my first posted fic, so let me know what you think! I have revised it for you and I plan on adding more chs.

The Day the Moon Fell 

It was just one of those days, school was long and the sky was cloudy with signs of a big storm on it's way. Serena was happy to be finally walking to the arcade the meet her Darien. She sighed, "Oh how I love that man, with all of my heart and soul." She knew that he was the one for her, and that made her smile from ear to ear. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she tripped and scrapped her leg. She began to cry as pain started to sting through her leg. She slowly stood up and walked the final distance to the arcade. Once in side, she asked, "Andrew, do you mind if I use your back room"  
"No. Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, you know where it is."

He gave her back a worried look as she limped away. A relief flowed through his body as Darien walked in the door. "Hey Dare, Serena went into the back room. I think she's hurt!" Darien didn't say a word as he hurried to the back room. He knocked on the back room door. "Hey. Are you okay Serena?" He asked with worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah. I just scrapped my leg a little."

"Okay. I'll go get us a booth. Come out when you're done." He smiled a little as relief hit him.

"Take my bag with you would yah?"

"Sure." So Darien walked to a booth and plopped her bag down. A paper with a 70 on it feel out. Darien was angered. ''I thought she said she would study for this test'' he said to himself. He was very disappointed and he promised himself that he would calmly talk with Serena when she came out. A few minutes later when Serena finally sat down across from Darien she opened her mouth to say something, when Darien sliding her test over the table to her silenced her. "Serena, I thought you said that you were going to STUDY for this test. I was really hoping you would do better his time."

"I did Darien. I did I promise."

"Maybe we should cancel our date today so you can go home and STUDY. So go and I'll call you later to see how you are doing." Serena walked out of the arcade and an hour later so did Darien. He walked to his apt. and tried to study, but all he could think of was his Serena, and how he had made her feel.

Silent tears slid down Serena's face, not because Darien had canceled their date, but because she really had studied for the test. She then started her daily beating on herself. "I'm so stupid I'm surprised that Darien hasn't broken up with me yet to find a smart pretty girlfriend who can walk and think with grace." She said to herself. Then, the two most recent doubts and worries came into her mind, one: Darien was only going out with her because of what they had seen in the future and two: Darien was only going out with her because of what she had been in the past, Serenity. I might as well go see if the girls want to study, so she walked over to the Ami's house. As she was walking she heard all of the girls laughing. Ami was doing an impression of her walking and falling. "Oh No! I didn't see the crack in the sidewalk." Said Ami. Then she proceeded to wail. All of the girls laughed. Mina was next, she said, "Oh! I failed another test." And again all of the girls laughed.

"I don't know what Darien is doing with a klutz-ditz like her!" Rei protested!

"Mina should be leader and the princess, but NO, we have to be stuck with an incompetent fool like her." Said a frustrated Lita.

"I tell her all the time," the next was Luna, "that she should try and apply herself but all she wants to do is stuff her face and talk about Darien. You'd think after all the time I've spent that I should get an award." So that was it. That was how everyone thought. Slowly, Serena turned around and quietly snuck back down the stairs and that's when she lost control and ran with tears streaming down her cheeks. Serena ran blindly, for as long as she could and then she collapsed on the soft grass. She knew this grass; she was in the park. Serena had been in the park many of times with Darien. She remembered the first official date they had been on, they had a picnic and then they walked along the shore with their shoes off under the moonlight. That's when Darien took her in his arms and kissed her for the first time in her life, a real kiss! She lay there thinking of that night and many others as the rain started and began to wash away her tears. It became very dark as the hours passed.

Darien was sitting at home on his couch thinking about how he had blown up at Serena. After all, she did promise that she had studied. But still Darien knew that Serena needed to try harder and apply herself. He had felt the pain through their link and started to worry even more. "She's probably at home pouring over her books trying hard to make me happy." He whispered with regret. So he picked up the phone to call her. " Hi. Is Serena there?" "No. I haven't seen her all day, and it's starting to rain harder." Said Serena's mom in a worried voice.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Be careful." And with that they both hung up. 


	2. battle for the universe

I would like to dedicate this to my friend Linzey go read her stories who helped me upload my stories! I do not own s. moon, and if i did, Darien would be mine! MMMUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go read and then review!

Darien followed their link to the park where he found Serena shivering, clothes sticking to her body. He quickly bent over and picked her up and took her to the closest place, her home. After Darien layed her on her bed, he left her room so her mom could change her clothes and pile blankets on top of her. When Darien walked back into Serena's room he sat with her for a bit just looking at her. She seemed so pale and helpless, just lying there under all of those blankets. He sat by her side for 3 hours studing her featueres trying not to kill himself because he felt he betrayed his Serena. Then he snuck out her bedroom window and ran, through the rain home. She'll be okay he kept telling himself in between beating himself up some more. He felt like it was a his fault and he was going to make it up to her, one way or another.

Hours later, when Serena finally awoke, her vision was blurry and she didn't know where she was. Then the memories of earlier came flooding back to her. And she began to cry again. When she couldn't cry any longer, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in her own bed under ALOT of blankets. So, she closed her eyes and feel back a sleep. Not wanting to face the day, she turned over and tried to avoid the sun, but atlast, it was to bright. She got up and got dressed and then she went to the arcade. It was a warm sunny Saterday and the walk to the arcade seemed to be too short for Serena's tastes.

She slowly walked into the arcade and then straight to the Salior V game not looking at anyone. She deposited the money she had and slowly slipped away. After only 2 short games, her communicator went off and it was Lita. "We need you at the park NOW!"

"I'll be right there." Serena slipped out of the arcade not even saying a word to Andrew. Once out side, she slipped into an ally and transformed. On the other end of there link, Darien could feel her and he too transformed. He ran to her, he knew where she was from the yank in the link pulling him to her, and that's when he found her in the park battleing for not just the Earth, but for the universe. He jumped over to her and pushed her out of the way just as energy blasts shaped as daggers came at her from a big yoma shapped as a diformed knight. The blast threw him back into a tree and knocked him out, shredding his tux reviling some of his hard tan muscles author: I'm sorry, i had to say it, he just looks so good:) ... and blood ran down his body from cuts and he looked so pale, like a full moon but, only his paleness scared Serena unlike the calming pale of the moon. Serena recovered and threw her tirra at the yoma killing it into a fine dust left to be blown away.

She transported Lita to Darien's apt. and into his guest bed. Making sure that she was okay, she went back, and got Darien. After laying Darien into his bed, she crawled into it with him and opened their link so that Darien could use her energy to stay alive. She was so sad that everything that Darien was going through was her fault, she began to cry. She mad him de-transform like she did to Lita and got out of bed. With Serena still as salior moon, she de- transformed and went to get stuff to clean his wonds with and a bowl of water and wash cloth to put on his head. After many hours of wetting and placing a cool rag on Darien's forehead, Serena walked into the room that Lita was staying in. She walked over to her bed side and kneeled down by her bed. Where were the others? She knew that Lita could have died, so why weren't they there?


	3. bad news bear

I do not own s. moon, and if i did, Darien would be mine MMUUAAAHHHH!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go read and then review! Now, on with the story!

The question that had plauged Serena's mind for the past few hours now seemed to slip away as Lita began to open her eyes.

"Oh Lita! I was so worried about you!" Serena said to a confused Lita. 'Maybe now I will get my anwser.' After Serena helped Lita drink some water, Lita started to fire off questions for Serena.

"What time is it? How long have I been out? What happened? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Hey, slow down!" Serena giggled. "It's about 6:10. You've been out for a very long time. I moon dusted them. With new tears coming to her eyes Darien almost died trying to save me! He pushed me out of the way" She sobbed!

"Oh Serena, it's going to be okay...is he?"

"Yes, he's sleeping now, but he'll be ok." 'I had to give so much energy. Never noticed how tired I was until now. Must go to sleep for 3 days when I know Darien is ok and awake!'

"I'm so glad. Serena, there is something I have to tell you. It's about the scouts and why they didn't show. I got a call from Rei before the monster attacked me and..." 


	4. but my eyes will

I do not own s. moon, and if i did, Darien would be mine MMUUAAAHHHH!HAHAHAHAHAHA! Go read and then review! Now, on with the story!

"I'm so glad. Serena, there is something I have to tell you. It's about the scouts and why they didn't show. I got a call from Rei before the monster attacked me and..."

"and Rei said that they were going to show you just how much you needed them and let you deal with the yoma alone. I'm so sorry Serena. I had ment to go with them then the yoma attacked and I changed my mind." The news hit Serena harder than a man hitting the ground from 200 stories above it. She felt her head spin and her world go black. With the lack of energy, she fell on to the floor and passed out. A few hours later, where Serena finaly awoke she was staring into the face of Lita.

"Are you ok? I was really worried about you."

"I'm gonna be okay, I think. How is Darien doing?"

"I he's going to be okay. He just needs to wake-up now. I went to check on him a few minutes ago."

"Okay. I'm gonna go look in on him now." So, Serena walked or moreless stumbled into Darien's bed room. He was still sleeping, on his back. She went over and sat down on the side of the bed and then slowly layed down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waste. "I don't know what i would do if I were to ever loose you." Serena was soon asleep.

After an hour or so, Darien woke-up and saw another person with him in his bed. It was his beautiful angel, Serena. "Serena." he wispered. She moved slightly and snuggled closer to him. "My lips will never tell, but my eyes will, I will always love you. And while I have you in my arms, I will hold you tight for, when tomrrow comes, who knows where we will be."

"I'm so sorry about everything." Serena sobbed.

"No, I should have been a better boyfriend and offered to help you study if you were having so much trouble."

"I'm just so stupid Darien. I don't know why you are even with me." Serena wispered moving to stand up, "why would you risk your life to save some one as worthless as me?"

"Because I love you, and you are NOT worthless. You mean everything to me."

"Oh Darien, I love you to, but i just...i... do you want to know why the scouts weren't there?"

"I didn't even think of them."

"They wanted to show me just how much I need them."

"But you don't, you don't need anyone Serena."

"You almost died Darien, of course I need them." Serena moved to gaze out his window as silent sobs racked her body. 'I must be stronger, better, for Darien.' she protested! 


End file.
